Lanjutan 'Voca Voca Show'
by Kuma Tulen
Summary: DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

Kanda : Konichiwa Minna-san! – AW! *digeplak Kyo*

Kyo : Berisik banget! Pelan aja bisa kan?

Kanda : Yaudah sih selow. Saya mau lanjutin Voca Voca Show! Tiba-tiba ide muncul buat fict ini. Saya mau balas Reviews di Voca Voca Show! Sebelumnya :

**Fuyukaze Mahou**

**Entahlah mungkin faktor cuaca :v (Kyo : Apa nyambungnya?)** **Sumpel tuna aja, nanti juga reda (Luka : Tuna?! Mana Tuna?!) Dan terima kasih sudah mau Review *senyum malaikat* *ditabok Haru***

**Ojou-chan 29**

**Wah.. terima kasih sudah mau Read and Review. Tenang kok nanti Rin ada di Chapter 2.**

**Kurotori Rei**

**Enggak kok, diputusin seseorang yang jauh lebih tampan dibanding Gaku *dilempar Gaku* Rinto-nya masukin kandang aja sama Lenka :v (Rinto : NUOOOO!)**

Ok kalau gitu, **Enjoy the Story!**

* * *

Lanjutan ' Voca Voca Show! '

Genre: Humor/Parody

Disc: Vocaloid kepunyaan Yamaha Corp

Warning : Abal, nggak lucu, garing, alay, oot, bahasa tak efektif,dll.

Happy Reading Minna!

.

.

.

.

Kanda : Hallo Minna-san! Kembali lagi di VocaVoca Show! Saya Author tak ber-kefiksi-an ini (?) akan menampilkan lanjutan VVS (VocaVoca Show) *prokk prokk* Baiklah kita mulai *balik ke bangku penonton*

Kyo : Fyuhh.. untung aja kemaren saya nggak K.O, Ok tanpa basa-basi kita akan melakukan wawancara dengan salah satu bintang kita , pria yang berwibawa dan calon penerus Kamui Corp, dan juga seorang bintang pop yang sedang naik daun, ini dia KAMUI GAKUPO-SAN! *prok prok

Miku : Silakan naik Kamui-san, dan duduk disini

Gakupo : Terima kasih

Haru : Bagaimana kabar anda Kamui-san?

Gakupo : Sangat baik

Miku : Kamui-san saya mau jujur loh ya, tadi sebelum diberitahu, saya kira anda ini perempuan loh, habis cantik sekali sih

Gakupo : *pundung ditempat* sabar aja saya mah

Miku : Ah.. maaf maaf , Ok pertanyaan pertama untuk anda. Apakah benar anda akan menjadi calon penerus Kamui Corp? Bukankah anda mempunyai seorang kakak?

Gakupo : Ya itu benar, Karena kakak saya itu perempuan sedangkan saya laki-laki-

Kaito : Banci kali! *kena timpuk sepatu gakupo*

Gakupo : Berisik lu BaKaito!- jadi saya lah yang akan menjadi penerus Kamui Corp, habis kakak saya ini tidak bisa diandalkan- UHUK! *kena timpuk 1 kg terong Gakuko*

Gakuko : Enak aja aku nggak bisa diandalkan! Karena kau laki-laki aja bisa jadi penerus, coba aku laki-laki, pasti aku yang akan menjadi calon penerus! *teriak-teriak dari bangku penonton*

Gakupo : Iya deh iya maaf, Nee-san.

All Host : *sweat drop*

Kyo : Dan masalah karir, anda sebetulnya ingin menjadi penerus Kamui Corp apa bintang pop?

Gakupo : Kalau masalah itu, saya masih belum tau, soalnya saya suka keduanya. Saya suka berbisnis dan menyanyi-

Kaito : Iya, walaupun suara kayak mesin rusak! *kena timpuk beton Gakupo*

Gakupo : Berisik banget lu!

Miku : Ini sebenarnya Kaito sama Gakupo-san dah saling kenal?

Gakupo : Kita ini dah sahabatan dari SMP, begitu juga dengan Luka. Tapi kalo dengan Luka enggak terlalu dekat. Namun sekarang aku jadi cinta dengan dia~ *blushing*

Laku : *dibangku penonton* *evil aura keluar*

MikuHaruKyo : Oh..

Miku : Terus terus, waktu Kaito saat SMP kayak gimana? *kepo*

Kyo : Loh Mik, kok jadi bahas Kaito sih?

Miku : Yaelah entar dulu kenapa, aku kan penasaran sama Kaito yang dulu

Kaito : *beku ditempat* ' mimpi apa gue semalam? ' *nangis lebay*

Gakupo : Kaito waktu itu... hahahaha kocak deh, waktu itu saat kita kelas 7 semester 2, bel istirahat pertama, aku dan Kaito sedang ada di kelas sambil ngobrol-ngobrol masalah Ulangan Matematika untuk nanti dan pergi ke kantin untuk beli Vocamie (?)

Flash Back

Kaito : Woi Gaku! Ini loh, tau nggak cara yang ini nggak?

Gakupo : Ah elu nanya gue! Kaga lah! Tanya noh si Lui

Kaito : Iya juga ya, ok deh. Gaku, ke kantin yok mau beli VocaMie(?) nih

Gakupo : Yuk sekalian gue juga

Gakupo dan Kaito sudah sampai di Kantin

Kaito : Nih ah gue nitip aja, rame noh. Gue tunggu ditempat biasa

Gakupo : Ah kebiasaan lo, yaudah lah

10 menit kemudian

Gakupo : Kaito.. nih mie lo *ngasih mie-nya kaito*

Kaito : Oh.. Sankyuu! Nyok balik ka kelas

Di perjalanan menuju kelas 7-7

Gakupo : Woi Kai, kemaren gue berhasil dong dapet Berthe Blade (Kanda: Maen Elsword nih? Dan juga Berthe Blade dah nggak jaman)

Kaito :...

Gakupo : Woi lo denger nggak? *nengok ke samping* Kai, kemane lo? *liat ke belakang*

Ternyata Kaito masuk Tong sampah pemirsa!

Kaito : Gaku! Tolongin gue! *meronta-ronta di tong sampah*

Gakupo : *ketawa terbahak-bahak*

End Flasback

All Host : HAHAHAHAHA! *ketawa ngakak* (kecuali Haru, dia hanya ketawa sambil nutupin mulutnya)

Gakupo : Ternyata penyebab dia masuk tong sampah, gara-gara liat kakak kelas yang super cantik dijalan

Kaito : WOI! Aib aku dibuka-buka!

Miku : Aduh Kaito Kaito, liatin perempuan sampe segitunya

Kaito : *blushing* Dah ah, lagi bahas Gakupo jadinya malah ke aku sih

Miku : Iya-iya Kaito sayang- *keceplosan* *muka dah gawat* (?)

All : *shock*

Kaito : Mi-ku? *muka dah blushing*

Miku : *panik dan blushing* E-eh ma-maksud aku Kaito, ya ya Kaito. Aku keceplosan tadi *keringet dingin*

Kanda : hehehe*evil laugh* Haru-chan sini deh *menggil haru*

Haru : *turun ke bawah menuju bangku Kanda* Apaan Kanda-chan?

Kanda : Sini telingamu *bisik-bisik ke Haru*

Haru : Um.. Ok deh *balik ke panggung*

Haru : Minna-san , kali ini kita akan mengadakan acara selanjutanya yaitu... VOCA LOVE SHOW *horee* Tapi kita _break _dulu disini, kita lanjutin chapter selanjutnya. Bye Bye! *lambai tangan*

* * *

Kanda : Garing ya? Wong jelas! Karena saya Author tak kreatif. Kyo-nya disini nggak ada ya? Chapter depan nanti saya munculin. Dan juga maaf karena chapter ini terlalu pendek.

Haru : Mind to Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Kanda : Hallo Minna-san! Saya udah update chapter 2 yang aneh dan garing ini. Kalau gitu langsung aja sama mau balas Review :

**Fuyukaze Mahou**

**Gakupo kalo disini orangnya bakal berkarisma, kecuali sedang didekat Luka, bakal jadi seorang yang **_**hentai!**_ ***ditebas***

**Masa SMP yang nista~ **

**Shinseina Hana**

**Wah.. makasih ya udah mau fav and follow ceritaku, enggak apa-apa kok. Dibaca aja udah seneng saya *gembira***

**Kurotori Rei**

**Nggak apa, nistain dikit. Ya enggak Gaku-san? (Gaku: NDASMU!) Keceplosan tanda Miku sayang Kaito (Miku : Apaan sih ini? ==") Luka bakal agak tsundere disini.**

Sekian udah balas review, sekarang kita langsung aja, ok?

**Enjoy the Story!**

* * *

Kyo : Hai hai kembali lagi di Voca Voca Story, sesi ini kita akan mengadakan Voca Love Show! Kali ini kita akan menjodohkan (baca: menistakan) 5 pasangan hari ini, langsung saja ya. Pasangan Pertama Kaito dan Miku *prok prok

KaiMik : HEE?! *blushing*

Kyo : Yang kedua Len dan Rin-san *prok prok

Len : He?! Aku dan Rin?! Kan Rin nggak ada disini

Kyo : Ada noh ntu *nunjuk salah satu penonton*

Len : WOA! Rin!? Kok bisa?

Rin : Bisa lah!

Kyo : Dan pasangan ketiga Gakupo dan Luka-san *prok prok

Gakupo : LUKA-SAMA! *berlari ke arah Luka dengan slow motion*

Luka : *ngindar*

Gakupo : *nyusruk*

Kyo : *sweat drop* Pasangan ke empat... K-kyo dan H-haru *baca sambil malu-malu*

Haru : *blushing*

Kyo : Dan yang terakhir Gumi dan Gumiya-san

Gumi : HAH!? Emang Gumiya ada disini

Gumiya : Ada dibelakangmu

Gumi : Eh! Gumiya-kun ngagetin aja

Miku : Lombanya apa aja?

Haru : Lomba-lombanya antara lain: Lomba makan, panjat pinang (?) , Lomba terjun payung (?) , lomba gendong-gendongan (?), yang terakhir... bukan lomba sih tapi uji nyali.

All (Peserta, min Gaku) : *merinding* *keringet dingin*

Kanda : Kalian pada apaan sih, wong nggak ada apa-apa lagipula nggak serem kok tempatnya. Akaito kau jadi hostnya.

All (Peserta, min Gaku) : MANA NGGAK SEREM!

Kanda : Akaito, kau jadi host-nya.

Akaito : Ok! Lomba pertama ialah-

All (Peserta, min Gaku) : Jangan kacangin dong! *marah*

Akaito : - Lomba Makan! Para peserta silakan duduk ditempat kalian masing-masing. Saya akan menjelaskan peraturan ini, setiap pasangan akan diberikan semangkuk Ramen super pedas yang Jumbo. Nah, nanti tangan kanan laki-lakinya diikat dengan tangan kiri perempuannya, jangan sampai lepas, jika lepas akan di diskualifikasi . Perempuan harus menyuapi si laki-laki, siapa yang menghabiskan Ramennya duluan akan menang. Sudah jelas?

Kaito : Tunggu-tunggu, jadi yang makan ramenya harus laki-laki gitu?

Akaito : Iya, perempuanya nggak boleh. Perempuanya hanya nyuapin aja

Kaito : Alamak! APA ITU NGGAK ADIL! *gebrak meja*

Akaito : Udah deh lo nggak usah banyak protes. Keluarkan makanannya

Ramen Jumbo Super Pedas dikeluarkan dari belakang panggung dan di letakan di meja masing-masing peserta.

All Boy(Peserta, min Gakupo) : ALAMAK! INI BANYAK BANGET!

Akaito : Dibilang nggak usah banyak protes lu pada. Liat tuh gebetan kalian aja nggak pada protes

Miku : Itu karena yang makan dia doang hahaha

Akaito : Baiklah kita mulai dari hitungan 1 sampai 3.

1

2

3! START!

Situasi:

Miku nyuapin (baca : cekokin) Kaito yang bentar lagi tewas karena pedas gilanya ramen

Len mukanya dah kayak nahan B*pip*R, tapi lihat mukanya Rin, muka Yandere! (Kanda: Serem cuy~)

Gakupo makan dengan tenang selagi disuapin Luka (Kanda : So sweat!)

Kyo... nggak usah dibilang kayaknya, dah tepar baru 3 kali suap. Haru hanya celingak celinguk panik.

Gumi dengan semangatnya nyuapin si Gumiya, dan Gumiya... haha... 5 detik lagi kayaknya K.O

10 menit kemudian

Teng Teng Teng!

Akaito : Yap, pertandingan selesai. Kayaknya kita sudah dapat pemenangnya yaitu Gakupo dan Luka *prok prok*. Berarti 100 untuk GakuLuka, dan yang lainya 0.

Situasi

Kaito tepar, mulut berbusa warna merah. Miku.. ngabisin ramenya (Miku : sayang sama makanan woi!)

Len pun sama kayak Kaito, hanya bedanya mulutnya tak berbusa. Rin, makanin jeruk (Kanda : Dapet dari mana lagi ntu jeruk?)

Gakupo dengan tenang duduk sambil menjaga imagenya, Luka.. kayaknya terpesona sekaligus blushing-blushing sendiri (Kanda : Couple ter-so sweat! )

Kyo.. dah dibawa kerumah sakit, Haru juga ikut

Gumiya masih menikmati ramenya, walau sudah nggak kuat. Gumi yang ngeliat nahan tawa, kenapa? Lihat mukanya Gumiya, warnanya jadi warna-warni (?)

Akaito : kalau gitu kita langsung ke lomba berikutnya-

Para Peserta : _CHOTTO!_

Akaito : Hem?

Kaito : ISTIRAHAT DULU NAPA!

Akaito : Ok ok saya kasih waktu 10 menit ya

10 menit kemudian

Akaito : Ok kita mulai, lomba ke-2 adalah terjun payung-

KaitoLen : _CHOTTO!_

Akaito : Apaan sih kalian ini?!

Kaito : Ya kali kan abis makan langsung terjun payung, mau muntah nanti?

Len : Bener itu, yang lain aja kek, lagi pula tempat kayak gini mau terjun payung dari mana?

Akaito : Kan udah dikasih 10 menit tadi, baka! Kalau nanti muntah DL *digetok Kaito*. Oh.. Ntu dari sana *nunjuk tempatnya*

KaitoLen : WAT DE PAK!

Akaito nunjuk Helikopter TNI yang sedang diterbangkan.

Akaito : Peraturannya adalah, ikat tanganmu dengan tangan gebetanmu. Jangan sampe lepas, ok? Lepas, beliin cabe 1 kilo- *ditabok Miku* maaf maksudnya di diskualifikasi . Kalian harus mendarat di sungai ntu *nunjuk sungai ciliwung(?)* Oh maaf bukan sungainya tapi di tanda merah itu, tepat di atas sungai. Baiklah, kita teleport dulu ke Heli-nya. Yuk capcus~ *Banci Mode : ON*

Teleport Mode: ON

Akaito : Baiklah kita sampai di dalam helikopternya

Para Peserta(Min Gaku) : WOA! *kagum*

Akaito : Oh iya tambahan, kalian loncat hanya ada 1 parasut loh ya. Hati-hati ya yang kebanyakan lemak-

All Girls(Peserta) : *ngasih tatapan pembunuh ke Akaito*

Akaito : *merinding* D-dan loncatnya barengan dengan gebetan kalian. Ada pertanyaan? Dan untuk para penonton, tenang saja disini ada kamera kok. Jadi kalian akan nonton dari layar tancap (?) maksud saya dari Layar yang ada di panggung.

Len : Ngomong-ngomong kita ada di ketinggian berapa ya?

Akaito : 500 m diatas permukaan air laut

Len : Lumayan tinggi ya

Gumiya : JIDATMU! *marah tiba-tiba* *merinding disko*

Kaito : Kenapa kamu Gumiya? Jangan-jangan..

Gumiya : TIDAK! IYA IYA AKU TAKUT KETINGGIAN! *histeris tiba-tiba* EMAKK! ELP MEH! (?)

Kyo : Lebay kamu!

Gakupo : Bukan lelaki sejati *geleng-geleng*

Akaito : Disini ada yang takut ketinggian lagi selain Gumiya?

Miku : A-aku *malu-malu* Ta-tapi! Tidak kayak Gumiya-san! Hanya sedikit kok! *gemeteran*

Rin : Tapi kamu gemetaran Miku

LukaGumiHaru : *ngangguk-ngangguk*

Akaito : Sudahlah kita mulai-

Len : _CHOTTO!_

Akaito : APA LAGI SIH ?!

Len : Dari Lomba ini, apanya yang dinilai?

Akaito : Um.. kalo nggak salah.. Romance-nya, kerja sama, gaya saat terjun nanti, dan tepat kejatuhannya.

Len : Kok ada romance ya? *sweat drop*

Akaito : Ok kita mulai, dari pasangan pertama Kaito Miku! *prok prok* silakan maju ke depan pintu *buka pintunya*

BUUSSH!

Kaito : Alamak anginya!

Miku : AAAA! GUE BELOM MAU MATI! *meluk tangan Kaito*

Kaito : *blushing* Te-tenang ada aku kok disini *ngusap-ngusap kepala Miku*

All : So sweat~

Kaito : APAAN SIH!? *blushing*

Akaito : Nah yang pakai Parasut-nya si Kaito, dan Miku.. kamu nanti pegangan (Pelukan) sama Kaito ya

KaitoMiku : HEE?! *blushing*

Akaito : Iyalah, kalian ini gimana. Kan kubilang parasut-nya 1 berdua kocak! Kaito, pakai parasutnya *ngasih Kaito Parasut* dan alat kelengkapan lainnya. Miku juga, kecuali parasut.

Kaito : *lagi pakai kelengkapan*

Miku *sama*

Akaito : Dah? Jangan ada yang kurang kenceng ya. Tapi jangan terjun dulu, kita mau break dulu, ok? Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. Bye bye!

.

.

* * *

Kanda : Gimana Readers sekalian? Gaje kan? Pasti! Kemungkinan (mungkin ya!) chapter selanjutnya akan ada banyak adegan nista.

Kyo : Kok gue jadi jarang dinistakan?

Kanda : Kenapa? Oh kamu mau aku nistain lagi? OK!

Kyo : E-eh? Huh.. *pundung*

Sora : Mind to Review? *senyum cemerlang*

Kanda : Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba muncul? *sweat drop*


	3. Chapter 3

Kanda : Halo saya kembali dengan chapter 3 yang absurd, semoga diperjalanan nanti enggak pingsan (?) Langsung aja balas Review. Kyo, kamu aja yang bales deh, dari kemaren aku mulu.

Kyo : Yes sir!

**Fuyukaze Mahou**

**Sepertinya iya bakal dia terima, walaupun 'segala' itu ada unsur jahatnya :v**

**Enggak kok, kan dah dikasih armor +20 (Kyo: Lu kate game apa!)**

**Shinseina Hana**

***puk puk Hana-chan* maaf ya kalo endingnya ngegantung, untuk chapter yang lain aku usahakan tidak begitu. Kurang nista ya? Nanti kutambahin deh, mungkin enggak di chapter ini, tapi di chapter depan-nya, maaf ya **

**Kurotori Rei**

**Kalo mungkin anda yang nyuapin Gakupo, kamu- nya dah pingsan duluan melihat ketampanan dia :v XD**

**Saat aku ngetik 500m itu sedikit merinding karena ngebayangin.**

Haru : Kalau gitu, **Enjoy the Story!**

* * *

Akaito : Kembali lagi di Voca Voca Show! Baiklah Kaito dan Miku, silakan kalian terjun.

KaitoMiku : *terjun* KYAAAAAAAA!/GYAAAAAAA! *teriak histeris*

Akaito : Kita lihat apa yang terjadi dengan Kaito dan Miku

Saking takutnya, Miku meluk Kaito dengan kuatnya. Kaito mangap-mangap sambil blushing (?) (Kanda: Ada gitu ya?) Akhirnya dengan kekuatan lelaki Kaito, dia berhasil membuka parasutnya, tapi.. SAYANG SEKALI! MIKU DAN KAITO BELUM BERUNTUNG!

Kaito dan Miku mendarat di tempat yang salah- hampir mendekati. Jadinya, mereka nyebur ke sungai.

Akaito : Baiklah kalau gitu pasangan kedua, Len dan Rin! *prok prok* Sudah siap kalian?

LenRin : EH? Entar dulu entar dulu!

Akaito : Ada apa?

Len : Ada nggak parasutnya bergambar pisang dan jeruk?

Akaito : Baka! Nggak ada lah! Dah cepetan sono, durasi nih durasi!

Len : Iya iya, yuk Rin. Tapi.. Rin nggak takut kan?

Rin : Dikit doang kok

Akaito : Udah siap dan pakai peralatannya yang bener ya. Awas jangan sampai kurang kenceng. Kalau begitu 1 2 3!

LenRin : GYAAAAAAA! (Len doang yang teriak)

Akaito : Tadi katanya nggak takut ya, tapi malah dia yang teriak *geleng-geleng* Kita lihat keadaan mereka.

Len teriak, Rin mukanya biasa aja. Nggak sengaja Len megang 'dua gunung"-nya Rin. Seketika Rin blushing , dan langsung tampar Len bolak-balik. Alhasil, mukanya Len bonyok. Karena Len tak berdaya saat ini. Jadinya yang buka parasutnya si Rin. Dan-

BYUUUR!

Mereka juga jatuh di tempat yang salah, jauh dari titik merahnya.

Akaito : Sayang sekali mereka gagal juga. Kalau gitu lanjut ke pasangan ke 3 Gakupo dan Luka! *prok prok* Dah siap kalian?

Gakupo : Nggak tau *pundung di pojokan heli*

Akaito : Gaku, kamu kenapa?

Gakupo : Masa aku dikatain 'cabe-cabean' sama Luka *nangis* (Kanda : MAAF UNTUK PENGGEMAR GAKUPO! *membungkuk* )

Akaito : Luka-san.. *tatap Luka*

Luka : Ha'i Ha'i *pasrah* Maaf ya Gakun, aku tadi nggak sengaja. Maafin aku yah? *muka puppy*

Gakupo : Ah Luka, aku maafkan kok *megang tangan Luka* *nangis lebay*

Luka : 'idih geli aku!' Dah kan? Yuk langsung aja kita - *ditendang Akaito keluar pintu* KYAAAAAAAA!

Gakupo : *juga ikutan ditendang Akaito* He? GYAAAAAAA!

Muka Akaito sambil nendang Gaku Luka, innocent + datar = aspal (?)

Akaito : Maaf ya durasi ! *teriak dari heli*

GakuLuka : GYAAAAAA!/KYAAAAAA!

Akaito : Kita lihat keadaan mereka berdua

Karena Luka menjerit-jerit tak karuan, akhirnya dibungkam oleh Gaku. Tau kan pake apa? Pasti tau deh. Lalu Luka pingsan seketika dengan muka yang udah merah tak karuan. Akhirnya Gaku gendong Luka dengan _bridal style, _lalu membuka parasutnya dan..

GAKUPO DAN LUKA BERHASIL JATUH DI SUNGAI CILIWUNG! *kena tabok Kaito* Dan akhirnya mereka berdua basah.

Akaito : Pasangan ke-4 Kyo dan Haru! *prok prok!* dah siap terjun?

Kyo : Aku udah tapi nggak tau nih si Haru, masa tiba-tiba takut ketinggian gini *sambil nenangin Haru*

Haru : A-a-aku ng-ng-nggak takut ko-kok! *gemeteran*

Kyo : *hela nafas* Aka-nii, aku sama Haru ngundur diri aja deh. Aku kasian sama Haru-nya-

All : Cieee!

Kyo : Oh.. ayolah jangan begitu kena- *ditendang Akaito* WAAAAAAA!

Haru : *ditendang Akaito* KYAAAAAAAAA!

Akaito : abis lama sih, tendang aja. Kita lihat keadaan mereka.

Saking takutnya, Haru meluk Kyo udah kayak meluk guling, sangat erat. Kyo mangap-mangap, tapi berhasil dihentikan karena adegan yang tak terduga. KYO KISSU HARU! Haru langsung pingsan, Kyo panik + blushing tingkat dewa. Lalu dibukanya parasut itu dan...

BERHASIL! Perfect untuk Haru dan Kyo. Mereka jatuh tepat di titik merah itu.

Akaito : Tepuk tangan untuk mereka *nunjuk Haru dan Kyo*

All : *tepuk pangan*

KyoHaru : *pingsan*

Akaito : Yap! Pasangan terakhir Gumi dan Gumiya! Silakan bersiap-siap kalian- *sweat drop*

Gumiya : Yatuhansemogaakunggakmatisemoganggakmatisemogaenggakmati- UHUK! *kena tabok Gumi*

Gumi : Gumiya, kau ini laki-laki bukan sih? Masa sama ketinggian aja takut.

Gumiya : Ta-ta-tapi kan- *ditabok lagi*

Gumi : Kau harus bisa menghadapi rasa takut Gumiya, karena jika takut masalah yang kau hadapi tidak akan selesai (Kanda : Cie ileh!)

Gumiya : *terpesona* O-ok akan kucoba

Akaito : Udah siap kalian ini? Durasi loh.

GumiGumiya : Siap!

Akaito : Ready... GO! Kita lihat keadaan mereka

Ketakutan Gumiya muncul lagi, dia meronta-ronta di udara. Gumi nyumpel mulutnya Gumiya dengan Wortel. Tetapi, ikatan mereka lepas. Muka mereka ngeblank, lalu dengan Last Power (?) Gumiya meluk si Gumi dan membuka parasutnya

BYUUUR!

Mereka jatuh ke sungainya bukan ke titik merah.

Akaito : Yah.. sayang sekali karena ikatan mereka lepas, Gumi dan Gumiya di diskualifikasi. Yah karena saya sendirian disini saya harus balik dulu ke panggung acara. Teleport!

Akaito balik ke panggung, para peserta ganti baju dulu karena basah (min Kyo Haru, karena mereka nggak nyebur)

Akaito : Pemenang untuk lomba ini adalah.. Kyo dan Haru-san! *prok prok* romance-nya ada, kerja sama.. kayaknya nggak ada, gaya pas terjun.. gaje *sweat drop* dan mendarat tepat di-titik merah. Bukan saya yang nilai loh ya, tuh Author kita tercinta *nunjuk Kanda* Jadi Skornya

**Kaito dan Miku : 0**

**Len dan Rin : 0**

**Kyo dan Haru : 100**

**Gakupo dan Luka : 100**

**Gumiya dan Gumi : Didiskalifikasi **

Lalu Gumi dan Gumiya duduk berdampingan di bangku penonton. Dan mereka terlihat agak lesu.

Akaito : Yap! Lomba ke-2 dah selesai, jadi kita _break _dulu disini. See you again in chapter 3, bye bye!

.

.

* * *

Kanda : Yap! chapter ini gaje sekali! Gimana pendapat kalian? Sengaja pendek chapter ini, soalnya abisin sesi terjun payung :v

Kyo : Kupikir di chapter ini aku akan nista

Kanda : Tenang aja chapter selanjutnya akan ku nistakan kamu MUAHAHAHA!

Kyo : *sweat drop* Gila lu! Ok! Mind to Review?


	4. Chapter 4

Kanda : Yo Minna-san! Saya kembali dengan chapter 4 yang absurb.

Kyo : Bukan chapter 4 doang! Semua chapter!

Kanda : Oh ya? Hahaha biasa author geblek. Kalau gitu yang bales Review Haru aja.

Haru : Ok~ Untuk:

**Fuyukaze Mahou:**

**Aku juga setuju dengan anda. Hajar aja, gratis kok tanpa biaya (?) (Len: Nyolot anda). **

**Kurotori Rei**

**Hahaha :v**

**Yah.. Harusnya Rei-san bilang dari kemaren kemaren kemaren-nya lagi (?), pasti aku masukin mereka berdua, jadi maaf ya .**

**Shinseina Hana**

**Chapter 3 sengaja kubuat pendek, sengaja :v **

**Saya juga nggak nganggap itu flame kok. Sip deh!**

**Yamashii Raura **

**Sip! Nanti saya tambahkan nista-nya. Dan terima kasih udah ma fict saya yang abal banget.**

Kanda : Yosh! **Enjoy the Story!**

* * *

Akaito : Yuhuu.. Kembali lagi di Voca Voca Show!

KaitoLenMikuRin : Hoi... *evil aura*

Akaito : A-apa?

KaitoLenRinMiku : _KUSOO! _*gebukin Akaito*

5 menit kemudian

Akaito pingsan, mukanya bonyok, wajah penuh darah. Lalu tiba-tiba Akaito bangun

Akaito : Sa-sakit tau! Aku nggak salah apa-apa kok digebukin! Ini melanggar undang-undang HAM!

Kaito : Enggak peduli! Kita gebukin Aka-nii hanya untuk melampiaskan kemarahan sejak tadi.

Akaito : WTF?! JADI AKU HANYA UNTUK PELAMPIASAN GITU?! KAMU JAHAT! *lari*

Kanda : Jangan kayak sinetron deh! *sweat drop*

Akaito : Hah.. *hela napas* kalau gitu kita langsung aja lomba ke-3 yaitu... Lomba Panjat Pinang! *horee*

Len : Jangan bilang yang harus panjat pinang laki-lakinya? *udah was-was*

Akaito : Iya *muka innocent*

Kyo : Lah yang perempuannya gimana?

Akaito : Aku jelasin dulu peraturannya – ehem! Yang akan manjat adalah laki-lakinya, perempuannya semangatin aja gebetan kalian dari bawah. Tiangnya sudah dilumuri oli, minyak goreng, dan minyak tanah (?), masalah hadiah silakan lihat sendiri. Pemenang ditentukan dengan banyak-nya hadiah dan kualitas yang setiap pasangan ambil. Ok?

All Boys(Peserta, min Gaku) : OK NDAS MU!

Miku : Eh eh kayaknya dari tadi kita yang beruntung ya? Hahaha

Rin : Iya tuh, biarin aja laki-lakinya yang sial!

Luka : Tapi kasian juga loh, jangan gitu. Begitupun juga, mereka itu bakal jadi _future boyfriend _kita.

Haru : Ho... berarti Luka-san juga suka Gakupo dong?

Luka : Bu-bukan! Ma-maksudku bukan be-begitu! *blushing tingkat tinggi*

Rin : He.. ternyata ada yang tsundere toh disini.

All Girls(Peserta) : Cie.. cuit cuit! *ngeledek*

Luka : Ih.. apaan sih! *blushing tak jelas*

Ditempat laki-lakinya

Len : Mereka pada ngapain sih?

Kyo : Au tuh!

Akaito : Kalian semua berkumpul! Oh iya tambahan, nggak mungkin kan lombanya gitu aja. Tiangnya buka sembarang tiang, itu tiang ada jebakan-nya, salah peluk (?) bisa fatal akibatnya. Dan juga ikat kaki laki-laki - 1 aja loh - dengan tangan perempuannya. Jangan sampai lepas!

All (Peserta) : *muka blank*

Miku : Udah nggak usah panik, yang manjat laki-laki ini.

Rin : Iya tuh, nggak udah takut. Nanti kalau udah dapet hadiahnya, kita tarik kebawah. Jadi, dia nggak usah repot turun kebawah lagi.

HaruLuka : *ngangguk-ngangguk*

All Boys (Peserta, min Gaku ) : 'Anjir dah!' *muka blank*

Miku : Oh iya Kaito!

Kaito : Hem? Apaan?

Miku : Itu ada hadiah bantal guling negi, ambilin ya *muka unyu* kalau enggak.. *evil aura*

Kaito : E-eh? I-iya pasti dong! *keringet dingin*

Len : Rin, kamu mau yang mana? aku ambilin nanti.

Rin : Aku mau yang itu *nunjuk bonek beruang sambil meluk jeruk*

Len : Ok deh! *acung jempol*

Haru : Kyo-kun

Kyo : Ada apa?

Haru : Ambilin aku yang itu ya *nunjuk buah semangka (?) *

Kyo : Tapi kan di pasar juga ada, tinggal beli.

Haru : E-eh, t-a-tapi kan itu im-import dari A-australia *sesegukan*

Kyo : *liat ke semangkanya* *muka blank* ' ITU MAH SEMANGKA BIASA!'

Kyo : Kata siapa dari Australia?

Haru : Ka-kata Kanda

Kyo : 'DIA BOHONG HARU!'

Haru : Am-ambilin ya? *muka.. er.. bayangkan sendiri (digeplak) *

Kyo : *blushing* O-ok deh 'TERPAKSA BRO!'

Akaito : Dah kan bincang-bincang? Kalau gitu *nunjuk laki-lakinya* lepaskan seluruh baju kalian, tetapi kalian hanya memakai celana pendek.

5 menit kemudian

Akaito : Dah siap?

Kaito : Entar dulu! Beneran nih lomba panjat pinang-nya di atas panggung begini?

Akaito : Oh iya lupa! Bentar aku teleport dulu ya. Teleport : Tanah Lapang :v (?)

Lalu mereka semua sudah ada di Tanah Lapang yang lumayan luas, kecuali para penonton-nya. Mereka tetap di disana.

Akaito : Ok, dah siap?

All (Peserta) : Siap!

Akaito : Ok kalau gitu. Siap ya! Ready... GO!

Situasi:

BRAKK BRUUKK! (Pada rebutan naek duluan) Dan perempuannya pun melihat mereka dengan muka datar, kenapa? Masih belum ada yang naik. Udah naik, jatuh lagi, naik jatuh lagi. Lalu Kaito melihat ke arah Miku sebentar, dia melihat muka Miku yang agak melas. Ok semangat Kaito sudah full pemirsa! Aura berapi-api pun mengelilingi Kaito dan... BUSHH! Secepat angin Kaito naik (masih di setengah tiangnya, tapi yang penting berhasil) Laki-lakinya (min, Kaito) cengo seketika, perempuannya juga, bahkan penonton pun ikut ber-cengo ria (?)

Ternyata dengan ide cemerlang, Len melangkah mundur ke belakang. Cukup jauh dari tiang, dia berlari kembali ke tiang. Lalu dia loncat.. HAP! Dia berhasil mendapat kaki Kaito. Kaito yang nyadar, langsung goyangin 1 kakinya yang dipeluk Len. Ok karena Len nggak mau jatuh, dia meluk tuh tiang. Jadi posisinya, Kaito berada diatas Len (Kanda : Sumpah ini ambigu banget! Tapi! Jangan mikir yang macam-macam!) Dan kaki Kaito nendang-nendang muka Len yang alhasil belepotan berbagai macam minyak. Dan keduanya terus memanjat (dengan nistanya) hingga puncak

Berarti yang dibawah tinggal Gakupo dan Kyo, keduanya saling memandang satu sama lain. Lalu mereka berdua langsung ikutan naik, saling berebut, tendang-tendangan, dan tonjok-tonjokan (Kanda : Enggak jatoh noh?).

Kita arahkan kamera ke Kyo. Kyo berusaha dengan sekuat tenaga untuk mencapai ke puncak, Gakupo sudah dia lewati! Dengan tidak elitnya dia tendang si Gakupo. Tapi enggak sampe jatoh, mukanya di-injek Kyo jadi tumpuan. Alhasil, muka Gakupo jadi licin-licin kotor enggak jelas (?).

Kembali ke Kaito dan Len, mereka berdua saling injak-menginjak (?) yang memang untuk mereka berdua satu langkah lagi udah sampe puncak. Saat Kaito sedang rebut-rebutan dengan Len, tiba-tiba badan-nya ditarik oleh Kyo dan hampir terjatuh. Ok kesempatan buat Kyo, dia langsung naik ke bahu Kaito lalu di-injek juga muka-nya. Gakupo berada dibelakang Kaito alias paling akhir. Halangan Kyo tinggal si Len saja, ide licik pun muncul di kepala-nya. Ditarik-lah celana pendek Len sampe lepas, untungnya si Len pakai celana _boxer, _seketika Len teriak-teriak nggak jelas. Mungkin karena merasa malu, marah, atau lainnya, hanya Len dan Kami-sama yang tau.

Di tariklah pundak Len oleh Kyo, dan Len jatuh kebawah. Tapi ditangkap oleh Kaito dan Gakupo, lalu Len kembali ke tiang.

Len : SIALAN KAMU KYOO! DASAR ORANG NISTA!

Kyo : *melet* INILAH KEKUATAN ORANG NISTA! HAHAHAHA *kembali naik*

Kawan-kawan, sepertinya keberuntungan berpihak kepada Kyo! Tinggal sedikit lagi dia meraih hadiah buah semangka tersebut, sedikit lagi.. dan..

BRUUK!

Sebuah kayu tiba-tiba keluar dari tiangnya, dan mendorong tubuh Kyo. Karena nggak mau jatuh tanpa hasil dia berhasil mengambil semangka dan 1 hadiah lainnya. Keseimbangannya pun terganggu dan dia terjatuh.

Kyo : AAAAAAAAA! *jatoh*

Alhasil tulang punggung Kyo patah, segera Haru berlari ke arah Kyo dan segera menyelamatkannya.

Kyo : A... a.. pung-punggungku *kesakitan*

Haru : Huwe.. Kyo-kun jangan mati duluan huwe... *nangis*

Kyo : I-ini a-aku berhasil da-dapet semangkanya dan sa-satu.. hadiah.. lagi.. *tepar*

Akaito : AMBULANS! CEPAT PANGGILKAN!

CITT! Ambulans datang. Kyo di masukan kedalam ambulans, sebelum itu ikatan di kakinya dilepas (enggak didiskualifikasi kok). Dan ambulans-nya pergi

Haru : Eh? *liat semangka dan 1 hadiah lagi* HOREE! KYO-KUN TERIMA KASIH! *bahagia mendadak*

All : *sweat drop*

Akaito : Kalau gitu back to Kaito and pals :v

Berarti di tiang tersebut tinggal 3 orang saja, Kaito dengan sekuat tenaga terus naik sampai kepuncak sambil rebut-rebutan, sikut-sikutan, inje-injekan, sampe tonjok-tonjokan dengan Gakupo dan Len. Ok Gakupo tidak mau buang waktu lagi! Segera dia lewati Kaito dan Len dengan.. Jurus Rahasia! Yaitu cekokin terong! Karena mereka bardua (Kaito dan Len) lagi keselek terong (?) kesempatan pun didapat oleh Gakupo. Dan dia berhasil sampai dipuncak! Gakupo ngambil 2 ikat tuna dan 1 karung terong

Luka melihat Gakupo berhasil mendapatkan yang dia inginkan, karena enggak sabar ditarikalah Gakupo dari atas ke bawah. Dan Gakupo pun kaget

Gakupo : LUKAAAA-SAMAAAAA! *teriak histeris*

Yap! Gakupo jatuh dengan posisi muka nyentuh tanah! Dan mukanya yang BBG (baca: Banci Banci Ganteng :v ) bonyok dan lengan tangan kiri-nya patah. Luka yang melihat langsung menuju Gakupo.

Luka : Gakkun, kamu enggak apa-apa?

Gakupo : A... *tepar*

Akaito : Panggilkan ambulan lagi =v="

Ambulan langsung datang. Mungkin karena males, kegantengan (?), atau yang lainnya, Gakupo dilempar kasar kedalam ambulan, sebelum itu di lepas dulu ikatannya. Dan ambulan pun pergi

Luka : Wah.. ada 2 ikan tuna dan.. 1 karung terong? Um.. kusimpan aja ini untuk Gakkun nanti. Kyaha~ Tuna~ *meluk Tuna*

Miku : *berbisik ke Rin* Kayaknya Luka-chan kalo deket sama tuna, jadi nggak peduli ya sama Gakupo-san?

Rin : *berbisik ke Miku* Iya Mik, kasian banget tuh Gakupo-san.

Akaito : Yok balik ke Kaito dan Len

Dan ternyata hadiah yang masih tersisa tinggal 5. Karena Len bengong sebentar, Kaito langsung naik ke atas dengan kecepatan yang tak semestinya, dan sampailah di puncak. Dengan segera dia ambil bantal guling negi dan es krim jumbo blueberry, namun dia melihat hadiah yang dibungkus kotak kecil, bertuliskan "Hadiah Spesial"

Kaito berpikir mungkin isinya tiket ke Dunia Es Krim (?) tetapi kotak tersebut jauh dari Kaito, dengan sedikit berusaha dia menyampai Hadiah Spesial itu, dan naas Kaito kepleset. Kemudia dia terjatuh

Kaito : DEMIIII ES KRIMMM!

BRUKK!

Seperti kejadian sebelumnya (Kyo dan Gakupo) Kaito juga mengalami patah tulang di bagian kaki kanan-nya. Lalu Miku menghampiri

Miku : Ya ampun! Kai-kun nggak apa-apa? *muka khawatir* Dan untuk bantal gulingnya makasih ya *senyum malaikat*

Kaito : ' Ah enggak apa-apa deh mati sekarang, mati dengan bahagia ' *tepar* *nosebleed*

Miku : E-eh? Aka-nii!

Akaito : Iya iya. *telpon ambulan* Halo dengan Rumah Sakit Utau, dengan Akaito yang tadi. Ini ada yang patah tulang lagi, secepatnya kesini, bisa?

_Suster : Wah maaf mas, saat ini petugas ambulan-nya sedang istirahat, kira-kira 1 jam lagi. Bisa menunggu?_

Akaito : DEMI CABE! MANA BISA MENUNGGU!? Yaudahlah, makasih suster. Saya nggak jadi! *tutup telpon-nya* Miku, mending Kaito dibawa ke tukang urut aja, tuh disebelah sana.

Miku : Eh? Tukang urut? Um.. ok deh. *gotong Kaito* (Kanda: Kuat juga tuh anak)

Ok kembali ke Len, sepertinya kemenangan berpihak kepada Len. Selangkah lagi dia berhasil. Hap! Dia mendapatkan ketiga hadiah itu (Boneka beruang meluk jeruk, 3 sisir pisang, dan Hadiah Spesial) Jerih payah-nya pun terbayarkan, walau ada utang budi kepada Kaito dan Gakupo (Kanda : Yang tadi sempet ditangkep loh)

Rin : *teriak dari bawah* Len-kun, mau kutarik apa tidak?

Len : *ngebayangin kejadian sebelumnya* *sweat drop* Enggak deh makasih, aku turun sendiri aja. *turun kebawah dengan perlahan*

Len sampai dibawah.

Rin : *mengahampiri Len* Len-kun! Makasih ya buat boneka-nya

Len : *blushing* E-eh? Iya iya.

Rin : Kalau gitu aku ke Miku dan Kaito dulu ya.

Len : Iya

Len kembali melihat "Hadiah Spesial"

Len : ' Apaan ya isinya? Jangan-jangan... ' *buka bungkus kotak* *blank sekejap* *geram*

Ternyata "Hadiah Spesial" – nya Ma*t*n :v

Len : _KUSOO YAROO!_ *lempar Ma*t*n jauh-jauh* Kanda! Kenapa Hadiah Spesialnya Ma*t*n hah?!

Kanda : Iseng aja *muka datar*

Len : Hah... AAAARRRRGGGHHHHH!

Akaito : *sweat drop* Hahaha aku nggak tau loh isi Hadiah Spesial-nya, ternyata Ma*t*n :v Kalau gitu langsung umum-in pemenangnya aja deh. Len dan Rin-san! *prok prok* Mereka berhasil mendapatkan 3 buah hadiah dan yang lain-nya 2 buah hadiah. Untuk kualitas hadiah, ya.. lumayan lah, apalagi ditambah "Hadiah Spesial" beh.. makin bagus :v. Untuk skor-nya :

**Kaito dan Miku : 0**

**Len dan Rin : 100**

**Kyo dan Haru : 100**

**Gakupo dan Luka : 100**

**Gumiya dan Gumi : Didiskalifikasi**

Akaito : Yap! Itulah skor sementara. Akhirnya selesai juga lomba panjat pinang yang absurb ini :v , untuk lomba selanjutnya adalah lomba gendong-gendong-ngan :v Jadi kita _break _dulu disini. Sampai jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya, Bye Bye!

* * *

**Meanwhile at Kaito side**

PRETEK!

Kaito : AAAAAAAA! SAKIT! *teriak kesakitan*

Miku : Sabar ya Kai-kun, bentar doang kok sakitnya.

Rin : Tau nih payah lah Kaito-san

Kaito : Ini kan sakit ba –

PRETEK!

Kaito : AAAAAAA!

Poor you Kaito~

.

.

.

* * *

Kanda : Muahahaha! Chapter yang absurb =v=, tapi gimana pendapat Readers? Silakan jika ada yang mau kritik atau kasih saran, akan saya terima dengan senang hati. Sekian itu aja.. dan.. aku yakin pasti dari chapter-chapter sebelum-nya, chapter ini paling yang banyak words-nya :v

Haru : Mind to Review?


End file.
